La nueva alumna de Kakashi: Rizzu
by lolita159
Summary: Aquí veremos una relación entre Kakashi y su nueva estudiante que florecerá en su entrenamiento, pero, que la verdad no ha sido revelada de porque Gaara no quiere que Rizzu se vaya de la Aldea


**ANTES QUE NADA**, **ESTA HISTORIA ES PARTE INVENCION MIA PERO LOS PERSONAJES QUE SALEN AQUI EXCEPTO RIZZU PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

><p><strong>La nueva Alumna de Kakashi<strong>

**Cap. 1·** De la Arena a Konoha

Digamos que todo comenzó normal era de la aldea de la Arena, pero yo quería ir mas allá mi corazón me lo decía hasta que un día reunir el valor y se lo dije a mi maestro y mejor amigo.

Entre a la Oficina del Kazekage tocando la puerta, ahí estaba el mirándome con esos ojos verdes profundamente, creo que ya me había acostumbrado hace mucho tiempo, antes me daban miedo, pero ahora ya no.

Disculpa Gaa...Perdón Kazekage ¿Puedo Hablar un momento con usted?-Pregunte toda nerviosa-

Rizzu Te dije que no me llames Kazekage, no me gusta y menos que venga de ti -sonrió-

No es mi culpa de que te hayas convertido en kazekage, creo que te tendré que respetar ahora-dijo con ironía la chica-

No quiero Que dejes de ser mi amiga por el titulo así que como Kazekage te ordeno que me llames por mi nombre-Dijo el pelirrojo con aura de superioridad-

Esto... -Se Sonrojo la castaña- ·Primera vez en mi vida que oigo a Gaara que me tome como su amiga· Bueno... de lo que te queria contar era... ¿Puedes darme permiso para viajar?

¿Por qué te interesa ahora viajar?-Dijo Gaara con un tono molesto mientras revisaba los informes de misiones-

Es que me gustaría entrenarme en otros lugares, siento que aquí no estoy avanzando. ¡Por Favor Gaara Permíteme este viaje!-Dijo con ansias y con una mirada penetrante la chica de pelo corto-

Ok -dijo Gaara con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara- A pesar de que Gaara no es de muchas expresiones esta vez las demostró todas-pensó Rizzu- pero solo al lugar que te diga, y además tendrás un nuevo sensei-dijo con una expresión de satisfacción en la cara-

Esto... a qué lugar Gaara-sama?-Pregunte con un poco de inseguridad- y más bien quien me va entrenar?-Pregunte muy preocupada-

Bueno... Como pediste viajar iras a Konoha y te entrenara Hatake Kakashi -Dijo Gaara- Porque sigue con esa sonrisa de malicia me da miedo -Pensó Rizzu-

Hm... Bueno Cuando me voy? -dijo Rizzu enfrentando ese miedo que le tenía a esa sonrisa de Gaara-

Te vas mañana al amanecer no quiero que nadie te vea salir de la aldea -dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada penetrante-

Gracias Gaara Gracias, Gracias-se acerco a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-

Gracias a dios que se cómo evitar sonrojarme, odio que siempre haga lo mismo, la verdad espero que el entrenamiento que le de Kakashi haga que se rinda y vuelva a la aldea, nunca quiero que ella se vaya-Pensaba Gaara en su interior mirando a la castaña-

Bueno Ya me voy a empacar Nos Vemos- Dijo con alegría Rizzu-

Dios esta niña me saca de mis casillas-pensó el pelirrojo-

Temari!-Llamo Gaara desde su oficina

Se te ofrece algo hermano-dijo Temari recostándose en el marco de la puerta con tono desafiante-

Si quiero que envíes al ninja más rápido de la Aldea y que enviara esta carta a Hatake ¡Ahora! -dijo el Pelirrojo con tono de urgencia-

Ok-Replico Temari, saliendo rápido con la carta en manos-

Al día Siguiente...

Rizzu se fue levantando de la cama poco a poco, cuando vio por la ventana vio el pequeño tono rojizo que se asomaba por el horizonte que indicaba que ya estaba amaneciendo,_ Dios ya voy tarde será mejor que me vaya a bañar-_pensó la Castaña- Creo que hoy será un día excelente

Más tarde Rizzu ya estaba encaminada a Konoha, ya le faltaba poco para llegar estaría allí al mediodía para su suerte entre rocas, saltando árbol a árbol ya se le hacia un poco fastidioso, cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para llegar a Konoha se paro y tomo un pequeño descanso. Mientras tomaba agua sintió un fuerte chackra que se acercaba con rapidez, cuando vio ya estaban atacando con una fuerte lluvia de kunais, por suerte ya había experimentado ese tipo de ataques , giro sobre su eje rápidamente haciendo un campo de protección de aire, pero se descuido en un pequeño detalle no se había percatado de que el enemigo entro es su campo de protección los kunais solo habían sido una distracción , mientras su atacante la agarraba por detrás y amenazaba con cortar su cuello con un kunai

Ahora que piensas hacer pequeña Chunin-Dijo el Atacante –

Hum, no seas tan confiado- Sonrió Rizzu- mientras le aplicaba un fuerte golpe en el estomago mientras él hablaba-

Pero Cuando se separo de ella se vio que el atacante era un clon, pero Rizzu eso ya lo sabía el enemigo de verdad estaba en un árbol, pero cuando él se entero ya ella lo estaba empujando del árbol hacia un claro, Rizzu bajo y se alejo a cinco metros del, saco de mochila un polvo y lo soplo hacia donde estaba el

Que intentas, somníferos, No, Eso no es verdad?- dijo el atacante enmascarado-

Algo mejor que caíste, y a hacer mucho-Rizzu reía mientras lo veía de un árbol-

Creo que ya es hora-Salió del árbol y ataco desde arriba mientras su oponente caía al suelo-

Qué demonios, no me puedo mover-decía el enmascarado mientras veía a la castaña-

Hagamos un trato, te dejare elegir como quieres morir-decía mientras se sentaba sobre el-

1. Te mato yo rápidamente con un kunai o 2. Dejo que los hilos vayan apretando poco a poco hasta que te corten y te desangres poco a poco

Hum... creo que Gaara Te subestimo-dijo el enmascarado esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara-

**Continuara...**


End file.
